1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery seat and particularly to a battery seat that can securely hold a disk battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Disk batteries are used widely in normal daily life. Many miniature and pocket-sized machines such as “credit card” calculators have a battery seat inside them to hold a disk battery.
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional battery seat comprises a base (50), a positive terminal (60) and a negative terminal (70).
The base (50) has a bottom, a front edge, a rear edge, a right edge, a left edge, two cutouts, a battery cavity (54), two stationary battery-clips (52), a negative terminal seat (53) and a positive terminal seat (51).
The cutouts are formed respectively in the right edge and the left edge of the base (50). The battery cavity (54) is formed on the base (50). The stationary battery-clips (52) are formed at the front edge of the base (50) and extend up from the bottom of the base (50). The negative terminal seat (53) is formed on the bottom of the base (50) between the clips (52). The positive terminal seat (51) is formed at the rear edge of the base (50) and extends up form the bottom of the base (50).
The positive terminal (60) is mounted in the positive terminal seat (51) and has a resilient clip (61) and an external lead. The resilient clip (61) is formed on the positive terminal (60), faces toward the base (50) and abuts and holds a positive terminal of a disk battery mounted in the battery cavity (54).
The negative terminal (70) is mounted on the negative terminal seat (53) and has a battery contact (71) and an external lead. The battery contact (71) is formed on the negative terminal (70), is mounted on the bottom of the base (50) and abuts a negative terminal of the disk battery mounted in the battery cavity (54).
The battery seat is installed in a machine by connecting the external leads of the negative terminal (70) and the positive terminal (60) to a circuit board of the machine. A disk battery is inserted into the battery cavity (54) by inserting the edge of the disk battery under the stationary battery-clips (52) with the negative terminal of the disk battery facing the base (50) and pressing the opposite edge down into the resilient clip (61) so the resilient clip (61) holds the bottom edge of the battery to keep the disk battery from falling out of the battery seat.
With reference to FIG. 8, improper or repeated installation and removal of the disk battery will cause permanent deformation in the stationary battery-clips (52) of the base (50). Excessive deformation of the stationary battery-clips (52) will cause the stationary battery-clips (52) to break. With the stationary battery-clips (52) broken, the battery seat will not hold the disk battery against the battery contact (71) on the negative terminal (70) to power the device to which the battery seat is attached.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a battery seat to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.